Piper Sageton
Piper Lee Sageton is a main character in Glee: Soul Talent. She is a student at William McKinley High School and the co-founder to SAVE. Piper is a co-captain of the New Directions along with Chase Gilmore. Piper made her first apearance in The Next Generation. She and Madison Passo have a rivarly between them about the spotlight. In the beginning of season four, Piper has a crush on Nash Forbes, but then moves on and finds herself falling for Bent O' Neil. Piper is portrayed by Georgie Henley. Season Four The Next Generation Piper has a voiceover and already you can tell that Piper wants to be in the spotlight. She will do anything to get it. Piper says that she can be a star, and afterwards, she gets slushied. Piper sings Take Me or Leave Me from RENT as her audition for the New Directions. Mr. Schue says that Piper and Madison are going to be rivals. They're both divas and want the chance to shine. This Means War Piper has a voiceover about her new attraction towards Nash. She tells how she knows Abley also has a crush on Nash, but Nash is in a relationship with Ivy Harpp. Piper introduces the fact that she's a freshman and Abley and Nash are not. Like Madison, Piper states that she should focus on her talent, not what her heart wants. Takes Two to Fall In Love Piper and Madison get into a small fight and Mr. Schue breaks it off. He then announces that her and Madison are duet partners, making them get into another small fight. Piper and Madison are then in the choir room trying to pick a song for them to sing. They're fighting, which leads to insults, and when Madison takes it to far to the point where Madison accuses Piper's social life, Piper runs out crying. Madison and Piper are back in the choir room. Piper is choosing a song from either RENT ''or Les Miserables'', when Madison suggests a song from'' Wicked.'' They then present their homework assignment with Defying Gravity. Memories Piper is paired with Riley. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Piper's secret is her crush on Nash. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Piper pursues Nash in the parking lot, trying to get his attention. Nash is annoyed and he walkes off when Piper tries to talk to him. In the uncut episode, Piper volunteers to sing. She decides on Teardrops On My Guitar to show how she really feels. Before the song, Piper notices Nash and Abley looking at each other. Piper is oblivious to the drama between Nash and Abley, so when msot of the New Directions girls are fixing the costumes, when Abley says she knows how Madison feels about her drama with Chase, Piper asks what, but it goes unreplied to. Invitational Horrors In a flashback by Savannah, it's revealed that Piper and Nash kissed. Truth Turn Up The Music I Play to Win I Got Nothing SαVƐ Party Hard Because They Do Gay is OK A Hard Day's Night Season Five New Additions Personality Piper is a very ambitious girl. She has high dreams and hopes. Like Madison, she is a mini-diva. Piper is bossy, but can't tone down her aditude, unlike Madison who knows when it's time to back off. This makes Piper and Madison usually rubbing elbows. They both want that spotlight to themselves. Piper is also caring. She cares a lot about SAVE and Bent O' Neil, But Piper also guards her heart. She is cautionous, but will also free fall without looking, which makes her heartbroken many times. Many people compare Piper to Madison. There are many things the two girls have alike, but there are many things there are different between them. Madison is confident in herself, whereas Piper is not. She knows she's not popular and doesn't look like the other girls at school, which makes Piper self-consious. Appearance Piper has long brown, wavy/curly hair that she likes to wear down most of the time. She has a great body and a great sence of fashion. She has sparkling hazel eyes. Piper may be on the shorter end of the stick, which makes her a bit uncomfortable. Relationships Nash Forbes : Main article: Nash-Piper Relationship Bent O' Neil :Main article: Bent-Piper Relationship Bent and Piper become really good friends in Turn Up The Music. In I Play to Win, Bent confesses what he really feels about him to her. He asks her in I Got Nothing for help for SAVE. In SαVƐ, they have to find money to support SAVE, so they get the New Directions to gather money. In Party Hard, Bent and Morgan have a huge blowout fight that leads to a break up, and Bent asks Piper if she wants to be with him. Piper denys his proposal on being his girlfriend. Songs Audition Song *'Take Me or Leave Me' in The Next Generation Solos Season Four Season Five Duets Season Four *'Defying Gravity' in Takes Two to Fall In Love *'Dream' in I Play to Win *'My Heart Will Go On' in I Will Fight and Defend Season Five Trivia *Dare-2-Dream says that Piper and Madison are both like Rachel, but Piper is more bossy, whereas Madison is more chill. *Emerald Green used to portray Piper, but was changed to Georgie Henley Quotes Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters Category:Former Cheerios members